For example, as an instrument for a vehicle that displays various information regarding a vehicle (hereinafter, referred to as vehicle information), such as vehicle speed, engine revolutions per minute, water temperature and hydraulic pressure, an instrument for a vehicle is known which has a pointer display type instrument that displays a measure and which shows the vehicle information by rotating a pointer installed in a driving body on a display board, and there is a combination meter whose case body contains a speedometer or a tachometer and a fuel gauge.
The instrument for a vehicle requires a novel design, and it is known that the instrument for a vehicle performs a directing operation (non-display operation) different from a display of the vehicle information, according to a manipulation of an ignition switch (power supply switch) of the vehicle. For example, in the directing operation, the pointer performs an operation to return to a zero point position after the pointer is rotated from the zero point position to a highest scale position along a display board scale, or dedicated illumination sources are included respectively in the pointer and a dial, and the illumination sources are lighted up in different lighting time with each other according to a switching ON state of the IGN switch. Such an instrument for a vehicle is disclosed in PTL 1, for example.